


Raven lands thee titan in her bed

by rammbo



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Balls Sucking, Balls squezzing, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Finger Fucking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teen Pregnancy, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wants a certain titan to be her very first lover and she knew which man she wanted. To her he is thee perfect man she has ever seen. No one in her can be her boyfriend but him. He owned her tender heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel Roth aka Raven of the Teen Titans was in her room looking at her new gym clothes. The 16 year old teen titan was standing nude in front of her full length mirror. She knew her 5' 9" 32 b 23 32 110 body was very cute. Raven wished her body was more like that of Wondergirl and Starfires. They had the perfect bodys of all the Teen Titans girls in her mind. She did.have some very sexy long legs.

Raven swore to herself that Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy was going to die a slow and painful death. She wish she never told him she was looking for some gym clothes. The store had nothing but very bright colors, so she picked the first thing in her size. She put on her bright pink gym clothes, they were a tight fit on her slender body then Raven went to find her man. She was happy that it was just the two of them in the tower. Raven didn't want anyone else to see what she was wearing but him.

Raven found him in the gym at the far end of the room and she loved what she saw. The 23 year old man has a body of a greek god and it was coverd all in sweat and all he had on was a pair of green tight shorts and tennis shoes. He was lifting some very heavy weights over his head and she could just look at his hard body all day. He had a damm fine ass and she wanted to get lockjaw on it. Raven walked into the gym and started talking to him.

Good morning Richard how are you this fine wonderful morning.

Raven is that you wearing that hot pink outfit ????. I never seen you in clothes like that before.

Why yes Richard it is me alright, so what do you think of my new gym clothes.

Raven spun around for Robin to give him a better look at her young tight body. The weights came crashing down at his feet. She ran towards and when she did her half top came flying up and exposed her young breast to Robin.

Dick are you alright you could of been killed by those weights.

I am fine Raven my hands got sweaty thats all.

Well be more careful next time we can't lose our leader over some sweaty hands now can we pat pat.

Robin couldn't believe Raven just patted his ass and when she walked away he noticed her ass was so fantastic and all of the titan girls should have Raven's sweet ass. It was so small and very tight, he wanted to get lockjaw on it tell he died..The sign on her ass was correct about her, he never knew how sexy Raven was. She had thee finest body he had ever seen and she has thee sexiest legs he has ever seen before.

Dick can you help me with this weight machine so i work it right, so i can keep my arms in shape.

Here is what you do put your arms this wide and push up, i have set the weight for you. No Raven you have to keep your back flat against the bench. Push up and down on the handle bars to work your arms.

Dick Grayson why is your hand on my bare stomach ???.

Oh sorry Raven i didn't mean to touch you, but you need to keep your back flat.

Good thing you are not Garfield or i would have to tear off your family jewels for touching me like that if you were him.

Fuck Raven that hurt just hearing about that and i am very glad i am not Beast Boy too. To work your legs you turn over and put your legs under the padded bar and lift up. Well Raven i need a shower before i smell like a dirty beast.

You are too late Dick you already do smell like a dirty beast and Garfield smells better than you do right now.

Very funny Ms. Raven you been hanging around your boyfriend Beast Boy too much.

He is not my boyfriend Dick i do have a boyfriend but it's not Garfield Logan.

Well then your boyfriend is a very lucky man to have you as his girlfriend. I wish i was that lucky to have someone like you as my girlfriend.

Robin left the room and went to the showers and Raven put her hands down in her shorts and played with her furry young pussy. She rubbed herself tell she came in her shorts. Then Raven got a wicked smile on her lovely face she wonderd what a naked batboy looked like. Raven then snuck into the guys shower room and she found out what Robin really thought of her.

I can't believe what a fantastic body Raven has she has very sexy long legs. Plus her tits are so great and she has a great tiny ass. I would fuck her sexy mouth first then fuck her sexy tits. Then i would fuck her tiny snatch and then id butt fucked that cute little ass tell she screamed her head off. She gotten me so fucking hard, i would love to fuck her pretty brains out all year long.

Raven looked into the shower stall and saw Robin with his eyes closed and totally naked. She was shock to see her first real cock and it was over a foot long and very thick too. Robin was masturbating himself over her, then she went into the shower stall. Raven dropped to her knees and started to suck her very first cock.

WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME ???.

I think you know what i am doing, sucking your massive dick and playing with your giant nuts Mr. Richard John Grayson.

OH DON'T STOP SUCKING MY COCK AND SUCK AND PLAY WITH MY FUCKING BALLS !!!!. FUCK ME YOU ARE A INCREDIBLE COCK SUCKER, DEEPTHROAT ME YOU HOT SEXY BITCH !!!!. YOUR HOT MOUTH FEELS SO GREAT ON MY BALLS !!!!. OH YEAH YOU DID IT YOU SWALLOWED MY ENTIRE COCK !!!!. OH FUCK I AM CUMMING RIGHT NOW UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Now get your cute little tits up here so i can see them up close this time.

Dick when did you see my little tits, i want to know this minute ???.

Remember when you spun around to show me your outfit and i dropped the weights. Then you ran towards me all concerned about me.

Yes Dick i remember it very clearly.

Well when you ran towards me your half top flew up exposing your little tits towards me. You need to were a leotard with a top like that. If you don't every guy in titans tower is gping to sporting a hardon over those hot tits of yours.

Dick Grayson you are a damm pervert just like Garfield Logan is.

I am a pervert well ???, well i am not the cock teasing slut flashing her hot little tits at me. But i have to say that sign on your ass is right about you.

What sign on my ass what are you talking Dick????.

On your shorts you have a sign that says you are a MEGA HOTTIE.

I AM GOING TO KILL GARFIELD JACKSON LOGAN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO !!!!. HOW DARE HE SEND TO A PLACE LIKE THAT !!!!. IF THE REST OF THE TEAM SAW ME WITH MEGA HOTTIE ON MY ASS THEY WOULD OF LAUGHED AT ME !!!!.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA this is too much.

Dick why are you laughing at me ????.

Sorry it's just i never seen you so angry before, plus i never knew you had short hair before. I am finding out a lot about you today.

I am sorry you dont like my hair or the rest of my body. I know i am not as sexy as Donna or Kory. I know i am nothing special at all.

Now listen to me Rachel Ann Roth and listen good you are thee most gorgeous woman i have ever seen in my life. Donna and Kory only wished they had a fantastic body as your. Your body is thee perfect Teen Titan body of any member of our group.

Oh Dick you have made me so happy i love you with all my heart.

I love you too Rachel Ann Roth MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

FUCK Dick warn a girl you going to steal her breath away.

Now let me see those super hot little tits of yours Ms. Rachel Roth.

I never thought you were such a pervert like Garfield is, but here you go my hot tiny tits for you to see. OH WOW I HAVE A HORNY BATBOY ATTACKING MY BODY !!!!. You sure know how to suck my hot tits, easy on my nipples you are bitting them so hard. You sure know how to finger my tiny pussy, i am so wet right now. OH FUCK YOU HAVE ME CUMMING ALREADY OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

You have thee greatest set of tits of any titan girl and they taste so fucking great. I could never get tired sucking on them.

What are you part vampire the way you are biting my neck, oh your dick is so hard. I love how it's so hard and so soft at the same time. That's it keep squezzing my ass just like that. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK OH YEAH THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GREAT !!!!.

I AM CUMMING YOU SEXY COCK TEASING BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Now to munch on your hot snatch, OH FUCK Rachel what about your boyfriend. We shouldn't be doing this it's so wrong you cant cheat on your boyfriend with me.

Hush Dick it's fine because you are my boyfriend darling, you are wondering why aren't you. It's because you treat me as a equal and not some piece of meat. Unlike other people do and because you are the most perfect man that i know. How could i go wrong with having you as my boyfriend. Now show me how good you are at eating my tiny hot pussy.

Now to get these tight shorts of yours off, wow you have a very hairy snatch. I can't see your lips lets see how you taste now.

OH DICK YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO LICK A GIRLS PUSSY I AM SO WET !!!!. HEY WATCH WERE YOU PUT YOUR FINGER, MY ASSHOLE IS OUT OF BONDS FROM ANY PROBING !!!!. DICK GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY ASSHOLE, YOU BASTARD I SAID TO STOP PROBING MY ASSHOLE !!!!.

Just relax and enjoy me finger fucking your very cute asshole. You have thee tightest asshole i have ever fingerd in my life.

Dick when you are done eating me out i am going to kick your damm fine ass all over this tower. OH HELL I NEVER BEEN THIS WET BEFORE, I AM GOING TO CUM VERY SOON !!!!. WAIT DON'T MAKE ME CUM I CAN'T CUM DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON I FUCKING HATE YOU, I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

WOW YOU ARE A SQUIRTER I NEVER HAD ONE BEFORE, THAT WAS FANTASTIC RAVEN!!!!.

YOU FUCKER LET GO OF MY LEGS I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN !!!!. NOW YOU KNOW I AM A GOD DAMM FREAK !!!!.

Raven you are not a freak only extreme special girls can cum like that. It makes you very rare and never think of your self as a freak. Now turn around face the wall and spread those very long sexy legs of yours. I want to get a better look at that fantastic little ass of yours.

You sure have a major hardon over my ass Dick. That feels so nice you kissing my tiny ass. RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON YOU ARE THEE MOST PERVERTED MAN I EVER KNOWN !!!!. HOW COULD YOU LICK MY ASSHOLE THAT IS SO DISGUSTING YOU ARE SO SICK !!!!.

OH Raven your asshole is so pink and so sweet tasting, i can die a happy man now. Ater sampling your sweet asshole it's the best i ever had. I can't wait to buttfuck you and i know you will be begging me to never stop fucking it. I will make you into a anal loving whore.

I can't believe i am going to say this but don't stop licking my asshole. Your tongue feels so magical on my asshole, put your tongue all the way up me. Lick me faster you golden tongue bastard, you are making me cum again OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. I can't believe i just came from you eating out my asshole.

With this hot body of yours i am going to be walking around here with a hardon 24/7.

That goes the same for me seeing you naked now my tiny pussy will be wet 24/7 also. Now it's time you fuck your MEGA HOTTIE girlfriend, lets go boy wonder.

Hey that's my cock you are pulling me by Raven.

Wrong little Dick belongs to me now so i know he wants to come with me. So move your damm fine ass or little Richard will get pulled off your muscular body. Here we are my room Dick

But i never been into your room before Raven, is it all right that i come in ????.

Yes silly boy it is that's one of the reasons i love you so much. You have always respected my privacy. From now on i better see your damm fine ass in here every day or i will never moleste you again.

This is something can i look around for a bit Raven so i can learn more about you ???.

Just dont take too long little Raven wants to play with little Dick real bad.

Is little Raven like her nasty hot mother

Yes she is very hot bitch so get your cute ass over here so they can play with each other. As you can see i have to rub her alot she is so good. You sure like playing with little Dick alot.

Oh she is a tight as bitch, damm just like a virgin is. She will love my big cock and my cum too.

She is a virgin just like her hot mommy, now come and pop my sweet hot cherry. That's it go deeper into my pussy fucking pop it you big stud. You feel so good in me fuck me and fuck me hard.

Fuck me you are so wet and so fucking tight i need to push into you harder. Fuck your snatch is so soft i never felt anything like this before.

Keep sliding in and out of me you have wetter than i have ever been before. Come and fuck me like a fucking whore fuck the shit out of me.

Oh i am finally there do you feel that is your hot little cherry and now i am going to pop it right now. There its gone finaly you sexy bitch you are a true woman now.

OH YES I AM NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE NOW FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME !!!!. I LOVE YOUR GIANT DICK OH YES DON'T STOP FUCKING ME !!!!. OH I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOU RICHARD !!!!. I AM SO FICKING WET LITTLE RICHARD IS BRING ME SO MUCH PLEASURE !!!!. OH DON'T STOP FUCKING ME I LOVE BEING FUCKED BY YOU !!!!

YOU ARE A WILD FUCK RAVEN YOUR SNATCH HAS A DEATH GRIP IN MY COCK AND YOU HAVE YOUR LEGS AND ARMS WRAPPED AROUND MY BODY !!!!.

I am not letting you out of my hot pussy you handsome bastard. I WANT YOUR ENTIRE DICK IN MY HOT PUSSY FUCK ME HARDER HARDER HARDER YOU BASTARD FUCK ME HARDER !!!!. COME ON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT YOU BITCH !!!!. FUCK MY PUSSY FASTER AND HARDER YOU FUCKING BITCH !!!!.

SO I AM A FUCKING BITCH AM I. ????. I am going to fuck the shit out of you fucking tight ass whore . You don't got the balls you fucking bitch. I can't hold onto your damn fine ass it's. to fucking small. Are you even fucking me ???. I bet Garfield could fuck me better than you are.

I have to say you are a wild bitch Raven and i love fucking your hot snatch. Now to turn you over and fuck you doggy style like the hot bitch you are. Your snatch loves my fucking cock doesn't it you tight ass cock loving whore.

YES IT DOES DON'T STOP FUCKING ME, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, OWWWWWWWW YOU ARE PULLING MY HAIR TO HARD !!!!. STOP IT DickSPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW SPANK OWWW !!!!. STOP IT YOU ARE FUCKING ME TOO FAST AND TOO HARD NOW !!!!. I AM CUMMING NOW OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

I am cuming you fucking cock teasing whore AUUUUGGGGHH AUUUUGGGGHH AUUUUGGGGHH AUUUUGGGGHH !!!!. 

Oh god you fucked the hell out of me i am so weak i can't even move any part of my body.

You are so sexy when you sweat, it's hard to hold onto you my sexy bitch. Now to take your last cherry you have and this is you will love so much.

NOOOOOOOOOOO STOP IT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME !!!!. OWWWWWWWWWW GET YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT OF MY TINY ASSHOLE IT HURTS SO MUCH !!!!. I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARD STOP SODOMIZING ME !!!!. OH PLEASE STOP RIPPING MY POOR ASSHOLE OH PLEASE STOP IT I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE STOP !!!!.

You can take it Rachel i love fucking virgin assholes, i am only half way up your cute ass. Don't worry i will get my entire cock in it. I thought your snatch was tight your asshole is even tighter.

DICK SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU'RE RIP MY BUTTHOLE, I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE !!!!. OH GOD YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO FAST I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE OH PLEASE STOP !!!!. YOU BASTARD YOU ARE MAKING ME LOSE MY FUCKING MIND, YOUR DAMM NUTS ARE SLAPPING THE HELL OUT OF MY PUSSY !!!!. SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU BREAK MY BED CRASH BANG CRASH !!!!. .

HERE I CUM UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHH !!!. there is my first hot load my hot bitch. Now to ram my entire cock up your sweet asshole, i will make you a anal loving whore today. Your ass is thee greatest i ever had in my life i am never going to get any better. Now i am going to sit back and let you ride my cock while it's buried up that very cute ass of yours.

You are so fucking nasty making me fuck my own asshole i don't think your dick will ever come out of it. You are the most perverted man i have ever known in my life Mr. Richard John Grayson. I can't help but love you with all my heart. OH FUCK ME I THINK YOUR DICK IS IN MY THROAT !!!!. That's it my horny Rachel ride my fucking cock just like that. I love playing with your sexy little tittys they are thee greatest set if titan tits of all time. My cock never wants to leave your sweet asshole.

You are a sex fiend my Dick am going to cum again OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK. !!!!. I am so exhausted Richard i can't move a muscle.

AUUUUGGGGHH AUUUUGGGGHH AUUUUGGGGHH AUUUUGGGGHH !!!!. You are a wild fuck Rachel none is better than you.

You are not bad yourself Richard but I have a problem, I have no place to sleep after you broke my bed.

Well my sexy lady you can sleep in my bed, I wouldn't mind that at all.

Well I guess I could do that Dick as long you don't take all the covers. I think we both need a shower again we both smell worse that Garfield Logan.

We you smell as sweet as roses my sexy girlfriend.

They you go again with that sweet talk again Dick MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

You sure can take a mam's breath away with that kiss Rachel.

Glad you like it and if you are a good boy you can get more of them. But if you are a bad boy then as Donna would say bite me.

Well I could bite that very cute ass of yours, that would be no problem what's so ever.

Oh my god my boyfriend is a total smart ass, he is a total pervert for my butt.

What can I say you have the most fantastic ass have of any Titan.

Well your ass is pretty good too Dick and now it belongs to me.

They took another shower again together and they couldn't keep their hands off of each others body's. Robin got out first we went looking for a robe for Raven but it didn't find one so he went and got the one from his room.

Here is a robe for you Rachel since I couldn't find one in the room fact you hardly got any clothes at all to do with the money I give you.

Well Dick I give most of my money to charity. Then I spend the rest on me.

Well tomorrow young lady we are going out shopping and buy you a whole lot of stuff that you need.

Okay Dick whatever you say oh I forgot something I'll be right back, okay I'm ready for bed now.

Baby what do you have behind your back ???.

Now don't laugh at me but I've had this ever since I came to the Tower it sleeps with me every night it makes me feel safe at night.

Why it's a doll of me.

Yes it is honey and tonight I will be extra safe because I'll be sleeping with the real thing tonight.

Robin and Raven got into bed he held on to Raven and she held onto the Robin doll and him at the same time. Next morning she woke up and she was all alone in bed. She found a single red rose and a note that says I love you by her head. Then she noticed a picture of her on his nightstand and in the picture she was sleeping. She also noticed a gold chain with a heart locket on it was around her pretty neck. Then Raven got out of bed and put on her robe and she went looking for her boyfriend. She found him at the end of the hall working on a new room he was building for himself. She snuck up behind him wrapped her arms around him waist.

Good morning handsome.

Good morning gorgeous how'd you sleep.

I slept like an angel last night, how about you handsome.

Well you are a living angel and I was cold because my Mega Hottie girlfriend kept stealing my blankets.

Oh that's a shame honey maybe I can make you hot.

DAMM you keep stoking me like that I will cum like crazy.

I will be right back with something to drink for us.

HEY GET YOUR CUTE ASS BACK HERE AND FINSH ME OFF.

I will let you do that yourself handsome see you soon.

YOUR HOT ASS IS MINE YOU COCK TEASING. BITCH !!!!.

Ok I am back Dick and you have such a potty mouth on you. Here is your cup try and be a good boy today.

HEY THAT'S NOT COFFE RACHEL !!!!

No it's tea and it's better for you, hey don't give me that look Dick. 

Ok the security panel is done and now Rachel put your hand on it. Good now it's all set your new room is ready for you to move into. No one can get into your room now.

I thought that this room was for you baby ????. 

It was but I seen how crowded you were becoming I decided that you should have it.

You are going to spoil me rotten honey. Were did you get this chain at ???.

My dad gave it to my mother when they became a couple and now it's yours. They sure would of loved you baby.

I am thee luckiest girl in the entire world to have you as my boyfriend. I want you to be able to come into my anytime you want to.

Yes you are Ms. MEGA Hotttie and I can get into any room in this tower.

Don't be a smart ass Dickie boy or your ass is grass.

Well I am hungry lets get some breakfast.

What do you want and I will cook it for us.

You can cook baby ???.

Yes I can I just don't read books all the time you know.

Baby that was a great breakfast and.now it's time to go shopping for you.

Robin and Raven went shopping as Dick Grayson and Rachel Roth. Dick took Rachel's hand and she looked at him like he had three heads.

Dick why are you holding my hand for everyone to see ???.

Well it's what couples do when they are out in public and it let other guys know you are my girlfriend and they can't have you.

I have a lot to learn about being a girlfriend with my very first boyfriend I ever had.

I will be your only boyfriend you will ever have MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

DICK PEOPLE CAN SEE US KISSING !!!!.

So let them look I am extremely proud of you I have thee greatest girlfriend of altime.

Rachel couldn't believe all the stuff that he was buying her he got her a cellular phone a laptop and a desktop computer for starters. Then she was picking out makeup and bedroom furniture. Then it was time for clothes for herself, her head was spinning at all the different clothes she needed. Casuel clothes to very formal wear she was glad that he was making all the choices because she didn't know what to pick our for herself. She noticed he got himself a few things and she was happy that he did. 

Dick took her into a lingerie store and she was totally lost. With his help he picked out several different lingeries. Plus bras and panties all in different styles and colors. She went into the dressing room to try a few things on. Then she heard two girls talking about her and Dick.

Hey Sue did you see that super hunk there out in the showroom.

Yes I did Jane but he's got a girlfriend.

You mean that stick of a girl that has no tits and no ass and that funny thing on her forehead. I could steal him away from her without hardly batting an eyelash.

Rachel left the dressing room nearly in tears that somebody was going to try to steal her Dick from her. She handed the stuff to the sales lady and left the store. Dick paid for the stuff and quickly followed Rachel outside.

What's wrong baby why are you crying.

Some girl in the dressing room says she's going to steal you away from me. She says cuz I have no tits and no ass and I got Shaka on my forhead.

That's not going to happen baby because you have something she'll never have.

What's that Dick????.

My heart Rachel Ann Roth it's belongs to you and only you. So we're is this fucking bitch at so I can kick her fat fucking ass.

It's okay let's get something to eat I am so hungry Dick.

Sure baby let's eat I am hungry too.

While Dick and Rachel were eating his phone rang and he knew who it was.

Hey pops yes I am buying a few things so what and no I am not a cross dresser, you trying to get cute in your old age. They are for my girlfriend Rachel and I know everything about her. She is on my team so you don't have to check up on her. Ok see you later pop have fun at the office and smile once in awhile.

Say honey that was your farther ???.

My adopted father yes he thought all the women's clothing I was buying he thought I was a cross dresser. He is good at making joke's.

Does he know what you do that you are part of a team.

Baby did you forgot who my farther is ???.

Oh yeah that's right I did forget who your dad is. Here comes that bitch now the one that says she is going to take you away from me.

Hey there handsome once you are done with stick girl here call me here is my card. So you can have a real woman in your life.

Listen you giant titted bitch you are not taking my boyfriend away from me.

Lest I got some tits unlike you no tit bitch.

Dick are just going to sit there and say nothing to her.

Ms. Jackson unlike you Rachel's body is natural and second if you don't leave us this second, you will be out if a job before you can leave this mall.

You can't get me fired from my job handsome.

But I can my father is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. So leave now before I call my dad about you and get you fired.

Dick did you see how fast she ran away. How did you know her body wasn't all natural ???.

Easy her big tits didn't move when she walked up to us.

What's in that bag I didn't see it before ???.

OH well you have your little guy you sleep with so I figured I get me a girl to sleep with when you are gone sometimes.

Let's see what bitch you picked out. HEY THAT'S Raven of the Teen Titans.

Yep i noticed she is the most gorgeous Titan girl of them all. But I hear she has a thing for there leader. She is one smart girl in my book hooking up with him, he is a very good looking guy.

You know something Dick you are such a smart ass, do you know that.

Well Rachel you have one very nice looking ass. It's thee greatest I have ever seen. 

You are such a pervert do you know that.

For you baby you bet your sweet ass I am.

We need to get you a few more things and we are then done.

Dont you think you bought enough things for me ????.

You need some bathing suits when we go swimming, unless you swim in the nude.

No I don't unless I am alone with you. Then I will but with other people around no way.

I better get Garfield that mophead he wants so badly.

Why would you do that ????.

Well if he didn't tell you about that store we might have not became a couple. Plus I got the better part of that deal, i got me a Mega Hottie girlfriend so I am the winner here.

Guess you are right no way you can get better than the me.

Now who is the smart ass now baby.

They went back to the tower with all of Raven's things. Dick started to unload the large van and he asked Rachel for help.

Baby use your magic so we can get this done faster. I will when the stuff gets inside my new room.

But I am going to be all sweaty by the time that happens.

I love to see you sweat my handsome boyfriend.

It's getting hot I am taking my shirt off before I smell like a animal.

OH honey cover up that chest of yours, you don't know what you do to us girls when you walk around like that.

Well it's hot baby and my chest is not that special at all.

Honey you are a living Greek god to me and your chest is a work of art.

Well you can go topless if you want to baby.

I guess you are right honey you know that does feel good.

Hey baby I was just joking with you about going topless. If you don't cover up I will get a hard-on all day long.

Just control your self and that won't happen.

Easy for you to say my cock will get hard with me looking at your sexy hot tits.

Well my little pussy is wet right now after looking at your rock hard body.

They spent half the day getting her room in order and they had a quiet dinner. They laid on the couch in each other arms. Robin read to her out of one of her books.

Why are you smiling honey ???.

Just thinking what Donna and the rest of the team will think about us dating.

I want to keep it a secret for awhile honey.

Ok sure baby but knowing Donna she will call you one sneaky bitch. It's not easy to snag a member of the batclan pat pat squeeze squeeze.

They fell asleep in each other arms and they woke up still holding onto each other. Raven woke up with Robin looking at her.

Why are you looking at me like that ???? 

Just thinking now I know what a goddess looks like when she sleeps.

There you go with that sweet talk again honey what am I going to do with you.

Keep loving me I guess baby.

I have such a smart ass for a boyfriend, well I guess I can do that. MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

Then they went to there rooms holding each other hands. Robin got to his room first and he was going inside his but Raven didnt let go of his hand and pulled him into her room.

Tonight we sleep in here honey and i put some of your stuff in here so you can change into.

I figured you would want sometime to yourself baby.

I want to be with you as much as i can honey.

Oh ok baby what ever you say.

Raven and Robin got into Ravens bed and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Robin woke up with Raven stroking his hair and smiling at him.

Morning beautiful.

Good morning handsome and what do you have plan for today ????.

Well going to see if i can find a angel to kiss this morning and finsh the muscle car today.

Do you really think there is a angel around here you can kiss ????.

I am sure i can find one that i dont mind kissing.

Raven and Robin kiseed very passionatly for a long time and after breakfast they went to the garage to work on the muscle car. Raven worked on the top half. While Robin worked on the bottom half. When Robin got from under the car and when he looked at Raven. He laughed a little to see her face coverd in grease and her hair a mess. His loved grew even more for her at that moment.

Why are you laughing Dick ???.

Because you are a mess my gorgeous girlfriend. Take a look in a mirror at yourself.

I am a freaking mess alright but i got my jobs done, you know the few months we spent building this car i am happy we did this together Dick. Someday i will have me a car like this.

Oh Rachel you forgot one thing thou .

What did i forget Dick ???.

To take the keys to your car baby.

My keys you mean this car is mine really mine ????.

You did most of the work on this so it belongs to you.

I don't know what to say, you are spoiling me rotten.

Maybe a little baby just a little bit.

Dick lets go out to a fancy restaurant tonight

Sure baby anything you say.

Later that night Dick was waiting in the titans living area for Rachel.

Baby hurry up i am so hungry i am ready to eat Garfields tofu.

That id like to see honey.

Dick turned around and just stared at Rachel with his mouth open. She wore a little black dressed that showed off her sexy young body and her sexy long legs. She loved her man even more at that moment than she ever has.

Dick honey you better close your mouth before a bat flys in it. I must say you batboys sure clean up real good.

Baby you are thee most gorgeous woman i ever seen you look fantastic in that dress.

Yes i know honey now if you are done drooling over little old me lets go to dinner now.

Richard and Rachel were in thee most expensive restaurant in the city and at the owners private table. She couldn't believe the prices on the menu she didn't know what to order. Dick was going over the menu he didn't see a man walk up to the table.

Miss Roth i think you will like this item as your main course.

Thank you kind sir.

No problem miss and my name is Alfred Pennyworth at your service.

ALFRED WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ???.

Hello Master Richard good to see you again.

Does Bruce know your here.

I am behind you brat.

Bruce what are you doing here ???.

I came to meet this young lady of yours to see what makes her so special that you told me you would beat me up if i scared her away.

Richard John Grayson you really didn't say that to your father did you ???.

Yes he did Miss Roth i over heard every word the young master had to say. Plus i raised my charges to be polite young men to introduce people who never meet there friends or girlfriends for that matter to his family.

Yes brat who is this young lady sitting at my private table.

Dick you are such a bad boy.

Ok ok you three Rachel this is Alfred Pennyworth my grandfather and this is Bruce Wayne my dear old father.

Its a pleasure to finally meet you two gentleman, Dick honey they are not meam and nasty as you said they were.

Rachel i didn't say no such thing.

Looks like she got you brat.

Yes Master Richard this young lady did get you indeed.

She sure has she ownes my heart.

The four of them chated for awhile and then told Rachel somthing now one could dispute.

Ms. Roth it was a great pleasure to meet you and you are indeed a very fine lady. Its a great honor to have you as part of the family. Master Richard is a extremely lucky young man to have you in his life. Lest one of my charges has developed some brains. Master Bruce its time we leave these two young people alone.

Goodnight Ms. Roth and you to brat.

Night Mr. Pennyworth and Mr. Wayne.

Night Alfred and Bruce, well baby you were a hit with Alfred and Bruce.

Did i do good Honey ????.

Baby you got thee Alfred Pennyworth seal of approval no one will challenge that ruleing.

Dick and Rachel had a wonderful night they had a wonderful meal and even went dancing. They went home to the tower and feel asleep in each other's arms. End of chapter. 1


	2. Costume changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Robin make changes to their costumes and even names

Raven woke up in her bed alone but found a rose and another note with i love you written in it. She used her computer to find Robin in the living room. She put her robe on and went to be with her man.

Good morning baby how did you sleep 

I was cold my boyfriend kept stealing my covers.

A hottie like you cold i find that hard to believe, this will warm you up.

HEY THIS IS NOT MY TEA ITS COFFEE YOU SMART ASS !!!!.

Coffee is better for you baby.

Dont be a smart ass Dickie or i will kick your butt all over this tower.

Think you are man enough to kick my butt all over this tower.

No i am not man enough but i am woman enough to do it.

HAHAHAHAHAHA ok baby truse and this morning i made us breakfast for a change.

I am surprised you know what pans to use and even how to turn on a stove. 

Now look who is being a smart ass now young lady.

Yes i do have a smart ass it was good enough to snag a handsome batboy.

That it did baby that it did pops called he needs to see me in Gotham city for a couple of days.

So i am not going with you.

No bady i need you to watch over our city but i will be back soon i promise. 

After breakfast Robin left for Gotham City.

Raven was sad he was gone so she stayed in his room while he was gone. She decided to change the color of her costume to white and she added long gloves and thigh high boots to her new suit. Robin was gone on two days and Raven was very lonely. Then she heard the security alarm go off and she looked at the security cameras to see some guy in a costume holding up a note..She knew Robin wrote it.and she let the guy into the tower.

Hey hot stuff you must be Raven from what Robin told me about you. But he didn't say you were one very sexy thing.

Who are you mister and why did Robin send you here ????.

My name is Nightwing and i am a néw member of the team. I must say sexy thing i bet you drive all the guys crazy spank spank.

HEY YOU TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU AND NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND WILL FIND YOUR BODY !!!!.

Ok sweet cheeks i didnt know you were taken sorry. Say Robin said you were here all alone so that means your punk boyfriend is not around. So why don't we make out.

I would rather die than have you touch me, my boyfriend is thee greatest man on this earth so watch yourself.

Were can i hang my mask at sweet cheeks.

I will show you were go straight ahead to the elevators.

I will get you some blankets to sleep on we will need to get you a bed.

Does your guy knows you like looking at other mens asses.

I was not looking at your bony ass, my man is way better than you will ever be.

Raven was mad at herself that she was caught looking at another guys ass. She showed Nightwing were he could sleep.. When it got time to go to bed she went to her room and she engaged the security system. She wished Robin was in the tower holding her in his strong arms. Raven woke up to find herself tied to her bed and a naked Nightwing between her legs.

Good morning sweet cheeks funny meeting you here like this.

Untie me you damm bastard right now and i might let you live.

Nope not going to happen sweet cheeks not tell i have you.

Then Nightwing started to lick Ravens pussy and he made her wet so fast. Raven knew who Nightwing really waz at that moment.

RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON YOU SNEAKY BASTARD UNTIE ME THIS MINUTE !!!!.

I will baby once i make you cum say how did you knew it was me ????.

Only you can make me so wet so fast you know all my weakness. Now eat me you sneaky bastard and if you ever leave me alone that long i will get me a new boyfriend. Dont stop licking me stick your tongue all the way inside of me. I am so fucking wet honey lick me tell you can't lick me anymore. OH YEAH YOU HAVE A MAGICAL TONGUE I AM CUMMING ALREADY OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. You ate me out like a sex starved boy.

I missed you baby so much when i seen your new looked i wanted you right in the doorway. I need you so bad baby right now.

You can have my honey but first i need to suck on your giant cock. This horny bitch of yours needs it so give it to me slide your thick long cock into my horny mouth.

OH YES BABY YOU ARE A GREAT COCK SUCKER ALRIGHT, thats it you greedy bitch suck it all the way down. Your mouth is so hot you can suck me all the time. Thats it deepthroat my cock right to my balls you sexy hot bitch. Oh yeah baby you are so close swallow it all the way baby down. Fuck yea you did it i love how my short hairs are ticking you very cute nose. 

You are a mouth full for any girl id like to see the first bitch who swallowed little big Dickie here.

Well look into a mirror my mega hottie girlfriend not even Donna couldn't deepthroat my cock like you can.

Give me your nuts i need to suck on them give them to me you handsome bastard. I love sucking your big lover nuts.

FUCK ME YOU ARE SUCKING THE HELL OUT OF MY BALLS AND NOW TO FINGER FUCK YOUR HOT HAIRY SNATCH !!!!. OH baby you are so wet and so tight i love fingering your hot snatch its thee greatest i ever had.

FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. NOW FUCK ME YOU BIG STUD OH YES FUCK ME FUCK ME HARD AND FAST HARDER FASTER YOU BASTARD !!!!. UNTIE ME SO I CAN HOLD ON TO YOU !!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE RIPPING MY BACK TO HELL !!!!. YOU ARE A WILD BITCH BABY FUCK YOUR SNATCH IS CRUSHING MY FUCKING COCK !!!!.

DON'T STOP FUCKING ME DICK FUCK ME WITH LONG STROKS !!!!. FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME I AM SO FUCKING HORNY !!!!. GAWD I AM SO WET AND REMEMBER YOUR DAMM FINE ASS IS MINE !!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE SQUEZZING MY ASS TOO HARD YOU SEX STARVED BITCH !!!!. HEY GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY ASS YOUR PERVERTED BITCH !!!!.

LIKE HELL I WILL YOUR ASS OS MINE OH FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. I love that tight little asshole of yours honey oh yes you are so tight.

FUCK HERE I CUM UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH, DAMM BABY YOU DRAINED MY BALLS !!!!. OWWWWWWW STOP SQUEEZING MY ASS SO HARD !!!!.

I can't help it i love squeezing you cute butt

Can't help it handsome you have thee cutest ass of any guy i seen. We are both a mess we are so sweaty and so exhausted. We need to get cleaned up so help a well fucked lady up so we can shower together.

Dick and Rachel went into her bathroom and took a shower together. When she went behind Dick's back she say a tattoo on his ass she got mad and Dick felt Rachel's anger.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW RACHEL GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY ASS !!!!. OWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE CRUSHING MY FUCKING BALLS WHAT THE HELL DID I DO !!!!.

WHO AND THE FUCK IS R R AND WHY DOES SHE OWN YOUR ASS. TELL ME THIS MINUTE OR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR NUTS !!!!.

BABY YOU ARE R R SO LET MY BALLS GO WILL YOU.

OH HONEY I AM SO SORRY I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM SO STUPID OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM SO SORRY !!!!.

Can you take your fingers out of my asshole please i can't walk with them inside of me.

Oh honey i am so sorry i really am and i promise i will treat you like a king for a entire year.

Remind me to never piss you off i don't see how BB is still alive all the times he pissed you off.

Well i almost killed him a few times in the past. Again i am so sorry please forgive me.

You are forgiven baby and why did you change the color of your costume ????.

Because i was so sad all the time and now that i have your ever lasting love my entire world is so bright and i am so happy now. Why did you take a new name yourself darling ????.

Dad has a new partner so he is the new Robin and i am Nightwing now.

I like your new costume it shows how powerful you are i love the colors too.

You like looking at my add is what you do my little perverted winch.

I can't believe you caught me looking at your butt like that. I should of know it was you Dick by your damm fine butt. No man has a better butt than you do.

Well i guess i will have to believe you but right now i am so hungry i could eat anything. HMMMMM i think i will start on your cute little ass first my sexy thing.

Now who is being the pervert now my handsome man.

Dick and Rachel held onto each other all day long even when they were eatting and watching movies. They fell asleep in each other arms tell morning. It was late morning when the rest of the team came home to the tower. It was Raven that they saw first and they were very surprised to she wearing a white costume. Raven why the color change ????. I wanted a change Donna. It looks great Raven Thank you Kory. There has to be a better reason than that. Raven. Well there isn't Garfield so shut your mouth. Oh Raven you can tell us oh please tell us the real reason why the new color change. I see Robin fished that sweet ride of his, i can't wait to drive it. Come on Raven spill it we need to know, come on spill it, we are friends come on tells us come on come on come on. GARFIELD LOGAN. SHUT UP OR I WILL HAVE MY BOYFRIEND KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT !!!!. Raven hated when she let that slip she had a boyfriend because then everyone then started asking her who he was and a lot other questions. She didn't know were to turn to and everyone stopped when there was a loud shout. EVERYBODY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE HER ALONE !!!!. Everyone stopped asking Raven questions when they heard the titans leader yell at them. They were shocked to see him in a totally different costume.

Beast Boy if you bother Raven again you are kicked off the team, do you hear me Beast Boy.

Yes Robin or what ever you are calling yourself.

Hey boss i see you finished that musle car i want to take it for a spin.

Well Cyborg you have to ask Raven it's her car not mine, i will be right back i forgot my mask. My name is Nightwing now for the rest of you.

Dick left the room and Beast Boy said the wrong thing and Rachel let him have it.

More like Mr. Asshole and he needs his ass kicked big time.

GARFIELD YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD !!!!.

YOU CAN KISS MY ASS YOU STUPID BITCH !!!!.

THAT'S IT YOU ASSHOLE HERE TAKE THIS POW !!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHE CRUSHED MY BALLS, SOMEONE HELP ME !!!!.

Raven kicked Beast Boy right in his nuts and he fell to the floor and he started to cry.

Richard was watching the security camera and he was very proud of his girlfriend. Then he walked back into the room and he shocked everyone with his actions.

That cuts it you are off the teen titans now get out of the tower right now.

Dick picked up Beast Boy up from the floor and threw him across the room after he punched him in the stomach. Everyone could not believe the actions of there leader, none of them moved a muscle tell Dick left the room.

I better talk to him and hope BB i can get you back on the team.

Ok Wondergirl thanks.

Wondergirl found the titans leader on the roof of the tower and she was nervous talking to him because she never seen him so angry.

Hey Dick can we talk ????.

He is off the team Donna and that it.

Lest lets talk about it instead of being a asshole about it Dick.

You should listen to her Dick she is a good friend to you.

Oh hi Raven i didnt see you there.

I just got here Donna and i know how Dick is before he has his morning cup. Here you go nice and hot just how you like it.

Rachel this is not coffee its tea i have told you i like coffee not tea.

Tea is better for you Dick.

Rachel i think i should spank you.

OH MY GAWD ITS YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE IT !!!!.

Donna what are ypu talking about ????.

You are Raven's boyfriend they way you reacted to BB and you never called her Rachel all the years i have known you. She always calls you Richard never Dick before.

Look she got us honey.

Guess so and Donna you would make a pretty good detective spank spank.

Dick kerp your hands off Donna's fat ass.

HEY MY ASS IS NOT FAT YOU BONY ASS BITCH !!!!.

Lest my bony ass was good enough to snag thee hottest man in the entire universe.

You got me there Raven and why are grinning like some damm fool Dick ????..

Well i was hoping for a nice cat fight between you two.

Rachel your boyfriend is a giant pervert.

I know Donna i know he is worse than Garfield.

WOW THAT BAD IS HE ???? !!!!.

HEY I AM NOT THAT BAD YOU TWO !!!!.

Yes you are Richard John Grayson.

She has you dead to rights honey.

I think i am going to get new members for the titans if you two keep this up.

Well what about BB Dick is he off the team or on it.

Donna i said he is off and thats final.

Dick honey give him a second chance please.

You know he is going to pester you about everything.

Well i can handle him and if i have to i will just kill him.

I think you nearly did when you kicked him in the balls baby. Ok i will let him back on just because you asked me.

Back in the living area

Ok beast Boy uou are back on the team but if you harass Raven no one will find your body do you hear me.

Yes sir i do loud and clear.

Dang BB cant you control your bladder you clean that up.

I am trying Cyborg but Robin or what ever he is calling himself scared the hell out of me even worse than Batman.

A few months later the Titans west came to the tower for a big meeting amd some new equipment. After the meeting they all were in the pool area. Raven walked into the room wearing a very sexy bikini. She shocked them all wearing a suit like that, she passed Beast Boy and stoped and kissed him on the lips.

Beast Boy what did i say about you making yourself a pest to Raven.

I didn't do anything boss she just kissed me i swear i am innocent.

Let him be Dick i started it.

Raven shocked everyone again when she got into the hot tube and sat on Nightwings lap and gave him a very passionate kiss. Nightwing gave her a batglare and she just laughed when he did. Everyone didn't know what to think about it. Then Wondergirl let it out Raven and Nightwing were dating. Then a few more months later they got married. THE END


End file.
